Buttercup's clean little secret
by StarBlaze13
Summary: Buttercup's grades. Blossom has had enough of it she will no longer help her and Bubbles is almost the only person Buttercup trusts. Blossom will try to figure out Buttercup's little secret.
1. Chapter 1

New Story! THATS RIGHT IM STILL ALIVE! Not dead! ALIVE! Anyway basically here's the deal Blossom is worried about Buttercups bad grades and she does not like what she finds. Sequel is "Natural Born Party Girl!"

**Blossom pov.**

"I can't believe it! Another F!?"I yelled at Buttercup,"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY AT LEAST BUBBLES PASSES! BUT NO! YOU DON'T! YOU ONLY PASS GYM!" Of coarse I didn't mean this but I tried very hard to help her study for this test but after all that she still flat out fails! Buttercup just stood there and waited for me to finish like she always does, its impossible how much she doesn't care like her grades don't matter!

How I am able to say this I don't know but I'm way to smart to help Buttercup anymore if she fails it's her own fault. How they allow her to still be in sports with those grades is above me. I'm done and her report card will prove it! Report cards come next week and before anyone looks at them I will and look at her grades. Mine will be A's and A-'s (I never get completely perfect grades). Bubbles will have her usual B- and C+. And Buttercup of coarse will have F's only grade I ever saw on her papers(I sneak a peak at her graded papers).

Come to think of it how did she get to High School? I'm digging to deep. I wish she listened and tried and Butch is not helping, them being friends has brought to much trouble. Her room has pictures of him and her at carnivals and amusement parks both having fun. I even think I saw a picture of them kissing but I'm not to sure.

What I don't believe is that this is the same as kindergarten her getting an F all the time though I never scolded her. She would probably just think I was crazy if I did that when we were little.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles said to Buttercup's door.

She usually when I did this tried to comfort her I think Bubbles is too nice to Buttercup she's her sister but so am I and she doesn't like to be with me but she and Buttercup always hang out and I don't get to be with her. Opposites attract, when Bubbles wants to go shopping Buttercup sets aside her tomboy attitude and goes with her. And when Buttercup wants Bubbles to come to a game Bubbles never missed a score.

But it is not just grades I sometimes yell at her for something of the littlest matters like I'll get mad if she eats the last cheese pocket and give her a hour argument bout how you should ask before taking it.

**Bubbles pov.**

I wish blossom wouldn't yell at her like that I wish I could stay in the middle but I Cant because I know Blossom is just taking her wrath on Buttercup. I think it is sweet that Buttercup would go shopping with me when she will never go with anyone else. And we have always been in it together as sisters. Though Blossom studies all the time and when I want to do something with her she is always studying she once studied so much that when it was Christmas she didn't come down. Though Buttercup walked in and she was asleep she brought her cookies her and me made and Blossom thanked her and they came down and we enjoyed the rest of our Christmas.

"Buttercup please open up."I heard a rustle and a click.

Buttercup was standing in front of me with pinkish eyes and she let me in. The pictures on her wall were of Butch and her I thought it was a very healthy relationship me and Butch make Buttercup happy and Im glad for that.

"Im sorry Bubbles I was angry today because of Blossom. Her bangs casted a shadow over her eyes and a tear fell from her cheek.

"Oh Buttercup don't cry I hate it when you cry because that means really upset. And thankfully that doesn't happen that often because your the toughest guy I know! I say guy because your tougher than any guy!"

"Thanks Bubbles want to come in?"

"I would love to." We sat on her bed.

I looked at her wall filled with all sorts of medals and trophies in all sports. Mostly soccer but behind that basketball and football. She tried hockey once and hated it mostly because she couldn't help slipping over her skates.

"Bubbles your always so nice too me why can't Blossom?" She put her head on my shoulder.

"Oh Buttercup she only wants what's best for you even if it doesn't seem that way."

"Bubbles I think we have become close enough for me to tell you a huge secret of mine. I can't take you not knowing."

"Sure what is it?"I tried to be more subtle about it though I really wanted to know then.

"I'll tell you when report cards come out."

"Okay Buttercup see you later." I walked out of the room only to meet a pair of pink eyes. Blossom had been listening the whole time. She pulled me to her room.

"Tell me what you know."She sounded a bit angry.

"About what?" I seriously did not know.

"You know her "secret"." She air quoted."I might know what it is its that she has to repeat her sophomore year! Or she has to go to summer school! Tell me Bubbles!"

"I don't know but if she were to be held back wouldn't she be held back before?"She couldn't be held back I want to graduate with her! Enjoy the rest of our year.

"I'll find I out myself."

/(:))(:;(;/():4)66;:;)

yay done I'm terrible at updating! :(

sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blossom pov.**

Im glad schools over now I don't need to teach Buttercup how to do everything! But one thing makes me as shaky as a leaf is grades. We all received our grades except Buttercup. She was out when the Professor gave us our grades I was surprised to see Bubbles got solid B's! I got a few B's which is why I am very upset.

She came back and the professor told me to give Buttercup her grades but I didn't. I couldn't. This could in my hands could be Buttercups worst grades! Not that she ever had good!

I-I'm going to open it. It's the only way. I stood there staring at it in the middle of the living room. I grabbed a letter opener and ripped it open.

"Blossom! The Professor said you had my grades!"Buttercup's voice ringed in my ears. I hid the grades behind my back. Buttercup came in.

"Oh, hey Buttercup Yeah I have your grades right here." I pulled them from behind my back.

"Okay thanks now can you hand them to me?"

"Buttercup could I look at them?"

"No, not until I do."

"Well to bad." I pulled out the paper and Buttercup jumped on me!

"Girls what are you doing!"Bubbles voice was like nails on a chalkboard it ringed with disappointment. She grabbed the grades from my hands.

"Bubbles give that to me!" I yelled. She looked at Buttercup.

"Are you deaf give it!" I grabbed it from her hands. And opened it with a look of accomplishment.

B. Buttercup Utonium

Gym:A+ 100

Science:A 96

Advanced Geometry: A 97

Language:A+ 99

History:A 98

Brainology:A 95

Notes:Buttercup you are a intellectual student with the ability to accomplish anything. I hope you enjoy yourself next year as I will be sending you to your senior year! Keep up the good work I know you will be a great student and athlete next year!

"Buttercup not only did you pass you got straight F**king A's!? And not even that! YOU get to skip a FREAKING GRADE!" I am pissed! All those study classes all the late night help! Just an act!

"Blossom I did what was best." Buttercup had lost a tooth because I punched her in the face after she gave me a punch. But I knew it was a baby Tooth so it wasn't all that bad.

"How was it best!?" I yelled.

"Well I thought if I pretended I was the dumbest of you guys you would feel better about yourself and Blossom I knew you were happy as the smarter sister and Bubbles you get better knowing there is someone dumb under you like me." She did this for me and Bubbles?

"But why! I was always worried about you moving on to the next grade! I never knew how to help you! I always knew you were capable of being great and I would have been nicer too you if you told me."

Buttercup wiped a tear that was threatening to come out.

"Buttercup Im glad for you."I patted her back.

"For..*sniff*..what?"she asked.

"You are getting sent to your senior year!"I tried to sound excited but I realized I won't be with my sister and neither will Bubbles.

"Oh, Again?"

"What?"

"Oh I've been asked to skip my grade many times in fact if I took all the chances I'd be done with school bye now. But I won't start I'm staying with my sisters!"

"Buttercup you should do it! You would be done with school! Next year."

"Don't care love you guys to much!"

"Buttercup!" Bubbles after standing there for so long in silence yelled In a gleeful voice."Thats what you were going to tell me!"

"Actually no it wasn't its that I um I..I'll tell you later."she looked at me."And you to."

-((:):)-;(

what do you think she is going to say !?

i don't even know but I've got some choices!

ill see you next time!


End file.
